Tenderness
by Amani Hershel
Summary: This is here for archive purposes.


All right this is my first published fic if it is OOC sorry I actually wrote this before I ever saw Yu-Gi-Oh and then went back and changes it well I hop you enjoy tenderness.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Warnings: language, Yaoi [If ya don't know what that is please don't read this I don't wanna get flamed if you dislike it.] and slight abuse. PG Tenderness By:Amani  
  
Joey sat in his room."Damnit, it's summer break, and there's nothin' ta do." Joey got up leaving his room. His father was drinking watching TV "Where are you going boy!?" His father threw the empty beer bottle at his face. I t shattered cutting Joey's face. Joey clenched his fist, walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it. Hitting it "Damn bastard! ************************ Joey stopped by the drug store buying a bandage.  
He left the store he ran into someone." G,Gomen.". "Hmm, stupid dogs should watch where there going." Joey stood. "Nani!" ''Kaiba!" Kaiba walked passed him. Joey glared at him as he walked by. Joey went to punch the brunet. Kaiba caught it easily. Kaiba threw him back. "If you want to settle this tell me. Or are you too weak to fight me when I'm facing you?" "Fine let's settle this!" ****************************************************  
Kaiba led Joey to a back ally. Kaiba removed his trench . "Why am I even wasting my time with this? Why don't we make this a little more interesting what do you want if you win, which is very unlikely." Joey took his stance ."I'll decide that when I kick your ass! and you?" Kaiba smirked . "Be my dog." "What! Well it doesn't matter I'll take you down." Joey charged at Kaiba. He caught both Joey's fist kicking him in his stomach. "Ugh." "Ready to forfeit?" Joey fell back coughing up blood. 'I didn't mean to hit him that hard.' **************************************************************************** *********  
Yugi and Yami walked down the street planing out there new Duel Monster deck. Yami looked down the ally. "Joey!" Yugi ran to him while Yami approached Kaiba. Yugi knelt by Joey. "Joey are you alright!?" Joey opened his eyes "Y,Yug?" Yami glared at Kaiba .'What did you do to Joey ?" 'He challenged me." Kaiba put his trench coat on leaving. Joey watched Kaiba as he left. "Kai .ba .. ugh" "Joey . Yami he's unconscious." "Doesn't surprise me." "Yami why don't we take him back to our apartment." "Alright."**********************************  
"Bow at your master's feet." Joey opened his eyes siting up. "Joey are you alright?" Yugi sat next to Joey in a chair. "Y, Yug where am I?" "Joey it's alright you're at Yami and my apartment." Joey ran his hand through his hair. How long have I been asleep?" "We got you here at six now it's ten in the morning." "Damnit, Yug thanks I gotta go." "Joey where are you going?" Joey ran out with out answering him. *******************************************  
Kaiba sat at his desk typing on his laptop. One of his bodyguards walked in . "Kaiba-sama." Kaiba continued typing not looking at him. "There's someone that want's to see you." "I'm busy." "Sir they refuse to leave." "Fine let them in." He heard the door close.  
"K, Kaiba." 'That voice.' Kaiba's eyes trailed up meting Joey's gold ones. Joey was in a dog outfit. Joey blushed slightly looking away. "I..I know I'm late." Kaiba just stared at him. "What .this is what you wanted isn't it." Joey sat next to Kaiba's feet head down. 'He actually' Kaiba found himself rubbing the head of the outfit. "Good boy." 'Did . did he just give me a complement?'  
Joey laid on Kaiba's feet closing his eyes. ~5 Hours Later "Done." Kaiba looked down at Joey who was still lying at his feet. Kaiba removed the hood of the outfit He stroked Joey's hair. "Hmm, wha?" "You fell asleep." "G, Gomen." "Are you ready?" Joey nodded. ***************************** "Mokuba!" Mokuba came running down the stairs. "Brother." Mokuba embraced Kaiba. "Seto what the hell is that?" Kaiba pulled back the hood. "This is Joey." Kaiba knelt in front of Mokuba. "Look Mokuba I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you." Mokuba smiled. "It's alright I understand your busy right now." Kaiba stood ruffling Mokuba's hair. Have you finished all your spring assignments?" "No not yet I'm going to go ahead and finish." Mokuba went back upstairs to his room. Kaiba looked over at Joey. "Will you be staying for dinner?" I'll do whatever my owner wishes." Joey said sarcastically. 'I've never seen this side of him before.'***************************************************************  
At dinner Joey and Kaiba sat in Kaiba's room. Kaiba was on his laptop. "I'm Finally done with this." "You have enough money why don't you just stop going to school." "You make every thing sound so simple just.. Play dead." Joey lay back on his back looking around the room. He picked up a little red notebook up with one hand. Kaiba was back on his laptop yet again. He read the title in his mind. 'I don't know how to love because I've never been loved .. is this a poem?' Kaiba looked back over at Joey. He got up. Kaiba grabbed both Joey's arms pinning them over Joey's head. " Kaiba! What the hell is your problem!" "Don't touch anything of mine without asking me first!" " Get off me you Bastard!" Joey began to struggle. Kaiba lost his balance falling on Joey. Joey opened his eyes to find Kaiba's lips against his own. Kaiba's eyes were still closed. Joey closed his own relaxing in Kaiba's grip. He began to bite at Kaiba's bottom lip. 'What the fuck am I doing!' Kaiba opened his eyes getting off Joey. Kaiba picked his laptop back up. "Maybe. I was being a little to rash.. I'll go ahead and take you home." ************************************ Kaiba and Joey stood in front of Joey's apartment. Kaiba turned and left. Joey knocked on the door his father still drunk answered it. "What the fuck are you wearing boy!" "A costume what dose it look like.""What makes you think you can talk to me that way you lil' shit!" Joey's father grabbed his neck strangling him. He picked him off the ground hanging him over the railing of a sixteen- story apartment. "Ugh *cough* K K, Kaiba!" Kaiba looked up to see Joey's father strangling Joey. 'Joey.' Kaiba ran back to Joey's room. Kaiba hit Joey's father in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. He grabbed Joey's hand pulling him over the railing. Joey leaned against Kaiba breathing heavily. "Joey go get your things now." "Alright." Kaiba took out his cell phone. " Police?"***************************************************** Joey and Kaiba sat in Kaiba's car Joey had changed out of the dog outfit. "Joey I won't lie to you you won't be living with your father any more." Joey avoided Kaiba's eyes. "I don't care." "From what I heard the only family you have, your mother and younger sister, live in New York." "Ya" "Is there any where you could go?" "I guess not." "Would you like to stay.. With me and Mokuba?" "What?" "I don't care as long as you don't go into a foster home." "Why that's not important so do you want to stay or not?" 'I could go to New York with My sister and Mom, but then I'd have to leave everyone.' "I,I don't need to be treated like a child ,I,I don't need your pity." "I'm not giving you pity." "Than why do you give a damn what happens to me!" Kaiba smacked him. "Stop acting like a child! Your in a complicated situation you need to learn you have to swallow your pride sometimes." Joey clenched his fist looking down at the floorboard tears started clouding his vision. "Go, Gomen I, I'm just so confused. "Joey ran his hand throughout his hair." C, Can I stay with you?" Joey said weakly. "Alright."*************************************************** Kaiba opened the door. "You can have your own room by tomorrow, but tonight you're going to stay in my room." Joey lowered his head "Sorry." Mokuba came out of the Den. "Brother when did you get here?" "Mokuba I never really introduced you to Joey , This is Joey Wheeler he's going to be staying with us for awhile. Joey this is my younger brother Mokuba Kaiba. " Joey put his hand out. "Hey." Mokuba took it. "You're Yugi's friend aren't you?" Joey nodded. "Mokuba tell me when you're done with your work." "Alright" Joey and Kaiba left.************************************************************* "Kaiba are you sure I'm not intruding? ,I mean won't your parents mind?" "My parents died in a car accident when I was young and my foster father ... Died of a heart attack." "Sorry it must be sad to think of them ." "No , not really I have Mokuba and he's the only person I need in my life ." "Kaiba . what's gonna happen to my father?" "He's going to jail for attempted murder." "Don't worry I won't stay long I 'm old enough to get a job and once I get enough money I'll get an apartment." Joey was siting in the corner of the room. Kaiba was staring at him. Joey lowered his head and covered it with his arms. That gaze it's like he's peering through me.' Joey allowed his eyes to look across the room at Kaiba. 'But there empty void of all emotion it's like he has no emotion at all it reminds me of what I read 'I don't know how to love because I've never been loved.' Joey heard Kaiba's voice to the words . 'All he's really ever had is his brother other than that he's always been alone.' "Joey." "Oh sorry what."  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" "Gomen I was justy thinking." "About your father." "Why would I think about that bastard?" Joey looked away from Kaiba. "I would comfort you if I knew how." Joey got up sitting in front of Kaiba.  
  
"Really?" Kaiba nodded. "It's easy I mean touch is a big part of it." "Show me." "Right now?" Kaiba stared at him as if daring him. 'He's not joking .' Joey's hand trembled as he brought it to the side of Kaiba's face. He then placed the other on Kaiba's lower back pulling him into a strong embrace. Kaiba by human instinct embraced him back. 'Kaiba.' Joey than moved his hand on top of Kaiba's hair stroking it. One minute later Kaiba had still not removed his head from Joey's shoulder. Kaiba then raised his head looking Joey in the eyes. "Joey do.." "Brother." Mokuba opened the door .Kaiba stood "What is it Mokuba?" "I'm done with my work." "Good ." "Seto I know you're really busy with Kaiba corp. ,but could you take me to the aquarium tomorrow?" "Sorry Mokuba I just can't ." "Oh alright sorry I know you're really busy during the spring." Mokuba left . Joey looked up at Kaiba. 'Kaiba.' "Joey ." "Yeah?" "Do you want to go ahead to sleep?" "Sure.. Kaiba look I'll go ahead and sleep on the floor ." Kaiba gave Joey a B.E.W.D pillow and a blanket. Joey removed his jacket and shirt he then laid on the floor. Kaiba simply removed his trench coat and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. Kaiba laid on his bed turning off the lamp. Joey stared at the ceiling, which like everything else was pitch black. He rolled on his side looking at Kaiba. Kaiba was laying on his back completely motionless. The moonlight from the window danced on Kaiba's face. "K,Kaiba." "What?" "Thank you." Kaiba remained silent. 'It's hard to make a conversation with this guy.' "Do you like to write poetry?" "What . you read was my school work." "I see." *Silence* "So what do you you do at Kaiba corp.?" "It's too complicated to explain." *Silence* "Joey." "Yeah?" "Will you go on a play date with Mokuba?" "Ya ,but why don't you?" "I would if I could ,but my work doesn't allow it Mokuba may be next in line to run Kaiba Corp., but Mokuba's only twelve he deserves to live his life normally, and I want to be close, but I can't right now." "I understand I wanted to be a big brother to my sister, but I couldn't." Joey ran his hand through his hair. "Oyasumi." "O,Oyasumi."********  
Joey opened his eyes looking at the digital clock. It read three am . Joey got up slipping on his shirt. 'Kaiba's still asleep.' Joey left Kaiba's room. He went out siting on the stoop. "Living with Kaiba that's the last thing I thought I would ever do." Joey touched his lips and whoever thought the guy I hated the most would give me my first kiss." "But he didn't even react." 'What am I saying this is Kaiba I'm talkin' about he's not the most emotional guy in the world." Joey looked up to see the stars, but instead met Kaiba's blue eyes staring at him. "K, Kaiba how long have you been standing there I just got up It's almost time for me to go to work, but why are you up so early?" "Couldn't sleep the stars are pretty." Kaiba put his hand in his pocket. "You like stars Joey?" "Yes very much when me and my sister were younger I use to always take her to the observatory after school." "Your sister.. She means a lot to you doesn't she?" "Yeah. " Kaiba sat next to Joey. Joey drooped his head forward. "Joey?" "Hmm?" "I thought you had gone to sleep." "It's strange I'm tired, but I can't sleep." Kaiba placed Joey's head on his lap Kaiba tan began to stroke Joey's hair. "Kaiba?" Joey said his name as if asking a question. "I use to always do this to get Mokuba to sleep when he was younger." Joey closed eyes.' Kaiba ."*********************************************  
  
Amani:Sorry if this was not to your liking flames reviews and suggestions are welcome. Sorry if your idea is not in the 2nd chap because I have already started on it well I'll post chap.2 if I get a decent amount of reviews so tell me if you likes. ^____^ Thankies!![Oh tell me if Kaiba was too mean or too nice please thanks. To be continued .... 


End file.
